Kissing Booth
by sweetsheart
Summary: As soon as Shinigami-sama said that all of the weapon-meister pairings had to raise money at the school fair, Spirit Albarn knew exactly what he was going to do. He just didn't expect his meister to see any action. SteinxMarie, not yaoi.


"And just _how _much are you expecting girls to pay you for your saliva?" the fifteen-year-old meister asked his sixteen, nearly seventeen-year-old weapon.

"They'd pay millions, four-eyes." Spirit plastered the sign over the small booth. It simply read "Kissing Booth: $2 a Smooch."

"Thanks for that." Stein sat down on one of the two chairs behind the booth.

"Oh, lighten up." Spirit pouted, crossing his arms and looking down at his meister.

"Yeah, I get to watch you suck face with girls all day while I sit here. Grand. And what _exactly_ does Kami think of this grand plan?" Stein asked.

"Please, she'll be our main source of income, Stein." Spirit smirked.

"So she's going to pay for something that she usually gets for free? She's top of the class, she's not going to fall for – _Oh, come on."_ Stein crossed his arms as he heard the squealing of Spirit's girlfriend as she ran into his arms.

"What do you think, babe?" Spirit asked, his arm wrapped firmly around Kami's waist.

"It's amazing, honey. I'm sure you'll get a whole lot of money…" Kami stopped when she heard Stein's audible sigh of disdain. Kami walked over to the younger boy and gave a small smile.

"I'm sure girls'll be lining up for you too, Franken. I'm sure Marie will be here." Kami said in a giggle. Stein raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"I'm sure." Stein sighed, pushing his glasses over the bridge of his nose. Spirit sighed and looked at his meister.

"Stein, you know you want Mjolnir all up in that mouth." Spirit said. Stein crossed his arms and sunk down further into himself.

"Shut up. It's not like she'll come." Stein hissed. Kami sighed and shoved her hand into her pocket, pulling out two coins and dropping them in the jar on the booth. She pressed her hand against the side of Stein's face and kissed him quickly and chastely on the lips.

"There. You're already ahead." Kami ruffled Stein's hair and the look of shock, uncertainty and self-satisfaction set in on his face. Spirit crossed his arms and pouted at his girlfriend.

"Did you just do that?" Spirit asked. Kami giggled.

"Oh, please. It was just a kiss. That shouldn't be a worry with the things those lips have done to you…" Kami gave a sultry smile and Stein stood up, an almost green tinge to his face.

"Yes. Yep, I'm definitely gonna throw up." Stein ran away from the booth, his hands covering his mouth. Kami bit her lip and clasped her hands.

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't have-"

"Yeah. No." Spirit nodded, his hand resting on Kami's lower back.

* * *

After Stein had returned from the bathrooms, the fair began. The general whisper going around the fair was one revolving around the flirty scythe's booth.

"_Spirit Albarn is holding a kissing booth! With his weird meister, mind you…_"

After a good hour of business, Spirit and Stein had made a fair amount of money. Well, Spirit had, anyway. One of the older meisters had asked Stein for a kiss because he 'looked a bit like a girl,' but Stein had politely refused.

And, by politely refused, Stein forced him against a tree with his soul wavelength and proceeded to soul-stitch him to it.

"Stein! Death, you're about to get some ass, and you soul-stitch the poor bastard to a tree." Spirit could barely contain his laughter. Stein punched him in the arm.

"Shut up." he muttered. Spirit looked at Stein and leant down next to his ear.

"Look, man… I don't want to sound like a dick or anything…" Spirit began.

"Yeah, that's going to be a difficult one." Stein frowned. Spirit growled and continued.

"_Anyway_, could you, like, maybe… move _away_? I reckon you're scarin' away the girls." Spirit said. Stein sighed exasperatedly and was about to stand when a blonde appeared at the booth, sliding two coins into the jar.

"Marie! Nice to see you here!" Spirit winked at the well-endowed blonde girl. Her wavy pigtails fell over her shoulders, onto her black shirt. Her yellow tartan skirt ceased just above her knees, and she wore knee-high white socks with black ballet flats.

"So, a kiss on the lips, on the cheek, on the-" Spirit began, but Marie shook her head, looking down at her hands and finding them extremely fascinating all of a sudden.

"Uh… I-I'd like a-a… I'd like t-to, p-please… I mean, I-I…" Marie couldn't find the words.

"Spit it out, Mjolnir." Spirit laughed. She managed to wheeze just one word.

"_Stein_."

Stein turned to face the blonde, his eyes wide.

"Uh… sorry?" Stein asked. Marie turned away and blushed furiously.

"Don't worry, just have the donation, it was stupid, and I-"

"Marie! Death, don't say that! You're the first piece of tail Stein'll have had all day!" Spirit exclaimed.

"She is _not_ 'tail,' Spirit." Stein growled. Spirit stepped back, throwing his hands in the air.

"Sorry, man. Now, go on. Give the nice lady her money's worth and _kiss her_." Spirit shoved Stein towards the back of the booth, causing his hips to his the wooden platform.

"Uh… hi." Stein gave a small smile to the nervous, younger blonde.

"H-Hi." Marie stuttered, suddenly nervous about being confronted by the boy whom she had told she was willing to pay for his kiss.

"Do you want to just-" Stein began.

"Uh, yeah." Marie leant over to booth, her hands pressing against the wooden top as her nose bumped against Stein's.

"Sorry." she giggled. Stein gave a small smirk and tilted his head forward slightly, his lips brushing against Marie's. She recoiled slightly, not out of disgust, but out of nervousness.

"Oh, for Death's sake." Spirit elbowed Stein in the back, causing him to lurch forward, his lips pressing firmly against the shocked hammer's.

"_Mmph!_" Marie mumbled against Stein's lips as she finally realised what was going on, actually turning it into a kiss rather than an awkward press. Stein's hands naturally and instinctually sat on Marie's hips, not only due to the kiss, but in order to be able to stay upright.

"Gutsy. I like it." Spirit laughed, sitting up on the edge of the booth. He looked around at all of the people that were near his booth and turned around.

"Hey, guys! Mjolnir and Stein are finally at it!" Spirit exclaimed, and the group that clambered around the booth caused Marie and Stein to pull away, looking sufficiently embarrassed.

"Spirit Albarn, I am going to k-" Marie began, but Spirit jumped down off the booth and began to address the crowd.

"Now, we all know this had been a _long time coming, _so, who wants to see it again?" Spirit asked. The group began to cheer, and Stein growled. He jumped over the booth and grabbed Spirit's collar.

"Don't. You. Dare." Stein snarled. Spirit laughed.

"Oh, come on, you love it." Spirit grinned. Stein gripped his collar tighter.

"It is not _about_ me, it is about exploiting Marie." Stein snapped. Spirit grinned and walked back to the crowd.

"Now, come on, I'm being generous. It'll only take a buck from most of you guys to see Stein over here come and sweep little Miss Mjolnir off her feet. So, come on. Can I get a buck from you? I'm sure you're willing to pay to witness true love." Spirit laughed. Stein growled, but Marie did not.

Truth be told, she'd quite like to kiss him again.

"Come on, guys!" Spirit exclaimed, Stein grabbed a tuft of red hair and yanked Spirit backwards.

"Stop it." Stein hissed. Spirit shook his head and slapped Stein's hand away.

"This is great for business." Spirit laughed.

"_Look_, Spirit, you know how much I hate divulging anything remotely personal to you, but I…" Stein realised that the crowd was listening and turned to them.

"Go away! Death, you're like vultures." Stein said as the crowd dispersed, with some of the boys shouting rather obscene things that they would pay to see Marie do, much to Stein's disdain. Luckily, Marie did not hear.

"Go on…" Spirit smirked. Stein sighed.

"I… like Marie. Okay?" Stein confessed. Spirit grinned widely and slapped Stein in the arm.

"Stein, my man! I'm-"

"Stop. Now. Just… no." Stein said, walking back over to Marie. Spirit whined but followed quietly.

"I'm sorry about him, Marie." Stein said. Marie giggled and looked down.

"It's okay, Stein." Marie said. Spirit walked over to them and sat behind the booth, grinning like an idiot.

"So…" Stein muttered.

"So…" Marie replied, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah." Stein said.

"You're a good kisser." Marie mumbled. Stein looked away and gave a small smirk.

"Thanks?" Stein asked. Marie giggled and laughed again.

"Yeah." Marie smiled nervously. There was a small pause before Stein spoke up again.

"… We could go again." he said, quietly. Marie felt her face heat up when Stein said those words, but before she could respond, Spirit piped up.

"2 bucks, Marie!" Spirit cried. Marie shook her head and laughed, connecting her lips with Stein's once more.

"Marie, 2 b-"

And, at the moment when the coin hit Spirit hard in the forehead, the universe was sound. As Stein rested his hands on the blonde's back, he thought just one thing.

"_Why didn't we think of this kissing booth thing __years__ ago?_"


End file.
